duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gishki Noellia (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Noellia, who was being slowly corrupted by the thoughts and feelings of the Steelswarm, changed into a completely different person, and began research into forbidden rituals. Once she completed her research, she began to educate the children she'd adopted, as practitioners of the method. She broke off from the "Ice Barrier", taking with her their sacred artifact, the Mirror of the Ice Barrier. Thus began the Society of Forbidden Arts, "Gishki".After Noellia finished modifying the Mirror of the Ice Barrier, it became an artifact for controlling all sorts of rituals known as the Gishki Aquamirror. ---- Saving Throws Str +4, Dex +6, Con +4, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 20 Languages all; Challenge 30 (155000 XP) ---- Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If Gishiki fails a saving throw, she can choose to succeed instead. Charming Presence. very sight can cause euphoria (or, if reversed, repulse). All creatures who can see The Gishki must take a DC 20 Wisdom save or be charmed for as long as she is in their sight. If they succeed on the saving throw, all creatures charmed by The Gishki are hostile towards them. Change Self. The Gishki can mold herself to whatever appearance or personality she likes, usually choosing from the below forms. Reverse Self. The Gishki turns into the opposite of herself. All her resistances become vulnerabilities, though she keeps her immunities. Her Charming Presence has the charm effect replaced with intimidation. Her statblock is otherwise the same. Embrace Evil/Neutrality. The Gishki alignment changes to neutral evil or neutral. Aquamirror Meditation. The Gishki takes some of the features of an NPC as her own. (DM's discretion to which ones she takes) Gorgeous Voice. The Gishki has advantage on any Charisma (Performance) check that involves singing and Charisma (Persuasion) checks. Innate Spellcasting. The Gishki innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 27, +19 to hit with spell attacks). The Gishki can cast the following spells innately, requiring no material components ACTIONS Multiattack. The Gishki makes six Radiant Beam attacks. Radiant Beam. Ranged Spell Attack: +5 to hit, range 60 ft., one target. Hit: 26 (6d6 + 3) radiant damage. Mind Blast. The Gishiki magically emits psychic energy in a 30 ft. cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a DC 20 Intelligence saving throw or take 4d8 + 2 psychic damage and be stunned for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Mutate The Gishiki will lay still for 1d12 rounds after being defeated. After the 1d12 rounds have ended, it will have mutated into it's second form LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Gishki Noellia can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Gishki Noellia regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Aquamirror Illusion. Ignoring her immunities,The Gishiki can afflict herself with a condition to invoke sympathy. She cannot die from this condition. Anyone who sees her in this state must make a DC 17 Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, they are charmed and will do any one task for The charm effect ends when the task is done. Summon Magical Item. The Gishki summons either up to four common or uncommon magic items, or one rare or very rare magic item. The item disappears after it is used once. Move. The Gishki moves up to half its speed Forbidden Arts of the Gishki.(Costs 2 Actions) Melee Weapon Attack: +14 to hit, reach 50 ft., one target. Hit: target makes a wisdom saving throw DC 23. On success no effect, on failure target must use their reaction to move their movement speed away from her, and are considered frightened by her. They repeat the wisdom saving throw at the end of each of their turns ending the condition on a success. |}